


Penroin

by Gothic_Bubbles



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: AND SWEET, Anal Sex, Basically, Blood, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Henroin is big, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Really dark, Romance, Rough Sex, Shit gets a little dark in chapter 2, Sub Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), This might get kinky, Torture, bottom pentious, cute Pentious, fluffy spooder, no beta we die like men, ok, pen is smol, snuggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Bubbles/pseuds/Gothic_Bubbles
Summary: I dub this insanity of a ship, Penroin!There really isn’t enough of this.
Relationships: Henroin/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. Fluffy snuggles

By all accounts, Henroin was an absolutely massive demon. Pen sometimes found himself jealous of the fear he could create in a demon in an instant using nothing but his size and a glare. Now, Sir Pentious was long, sure, but not large. Hell, he was only 13 feet long anyway, barely longer than Hen was tall. He was slight, almost petite. His body was pretty much all tail.

The benefit to having a lot of tail though? Snuggles.

He could wrap himself around Henroin and the scorpion would not have a chance at getting him off. Pen could wrap himself around the scorpion and feel safe and secure.

“Pen, get the hell off.” 

Pen shook his head and squeezed the scorpion tighter. He buried his face into the soft fur that covered the larger demon. 

“Pen seriously. I gotta get somethin’.”

“I’m not wrapped around your legs, or your arms for that matter.” Pen said.

Henroin rolled his eyes but got up anyway. Truthfully, he didn’t really mind it that much, especially when Pent fell asleep and made those cute, breathy snores. Pen purred and draped his chest over the scorpion’s back, his arms around Hen’s neck. The scorpion retrieved some papers and situated himself back on the couch.

Pentious slid his front around so he could rest his head on the other demon’s fluffy chest. His fingers slipped into the soft fuzz as he purred in contentment. 

The scorpion attempted to pull the snake away, but Pen whined and snuggled deeper into the fluff. Hen tried again but Pen growled.

“God, yer a clingy fucker.” Henroin said.

Pen stopped purring and his fingers loosened in the fluff.

“What do you mean?” The snake asked warily.

Henroin didn’t pick up on the uncertainty and fear in the snake’s tone.

“I mean whenever I see ya, I can hardly ever get ya ya let go a me.” The scorpion replied.

“Do you... dislike it?” The snake asked.

“I mean it’s annoyin’ as hell sometimes, but I s’pose I’ve dealt wit worse.”

Pen uncurled himself from the scorpion and got up.

“Where ya goin’?” The scorpion asked.

“Somewhere else.” Pen said sadly.

“Why?”

“You just told me I’m clingy and annoying. You couldn’t have been clearer. I-I really don’t wanna bother you.” Pen said.

“What?”

“I’m just going to go somewhere else.” 

“I neva said ya had ta leave.” Hen said.

“I don’t want to bother you.”

“Just get ova here and cuddle.” The scorpion said.

“Why?” 

“Just do it.” The scorpion said.

“N-no! I-I’m leaving. I don’t wanna be here.”

“What?! Why?!” The scorpion asked.

“Because I don’t want to be the only one trying with physical affection, only to be scorned for it. Besides, I rarely get to see you anyway, and when I do, you’re either working or busy with work stuff. You don’t even try to make time for me.” The snake said.

“What?”

“You know how much I like physical, snuggly, lovey shit, and you let me snuggle you, but you never do anything back. You don’t hug me, or kiss me, or hold my hand, you don’t say nice things or call me pet names, nothing! And now, to find out you think it’s annoying when I try to show that I care, it’s not a nice feeling. Okay? If you’re going to scorn my attention, then what’s the point in giving it?” The snake asked, tears falling down his face.

“Pen I didn’t—“ 

“Didn’t what? Didn’t know? If I remember correctly, part of being in a relationship is showing affection. I realize I haven’t dated in over a hundred years, but I know that part of being in a relationship is showing affection. You don’t, ok? You-you barely even seem to tolerate _me_ showing any.”

“I’m sorry.” Henroin said.

How the fuck was he going to make this up to the snake?

“Me too. Good bye.”

“Pen wait.”

“What?” The snake asked.

“C’mere.”

“Why?”

“Just do it.”

The snake slithered closer. Hen’s arm shot out and grabbed the snake. He lifted the snake into his arms and carried him into a bedroom.

“What are you—oh!”

The snake felt gentle hands run across his thighs. The hands slid upwards. Gently, they caressed every inch of him. Henroin laid down and pulled the snake on top of him and rubbed his back.

Pen melted into the fur and began to purr. Henroin kissed the snake’s head. Pen nuzzled into the soft fur. God, he was such a sucker for physical affection. Seriously. He was practically touch starved. To be fair, he had only been in one relationship since he died, and that was before 1900. It had been well over a hundred years.

“Is this better?” The scorpion asked.

Pen purred and nodded. His tail curled around Hen’s leg. Henroin smirked. Pen let out soft, sweet sighs of contentment.

If Henroin was being honest, he felt like an idiot. Not for giving the snake affection, rather for _not_ giving the snake affection. He should have realized how important reassurances, even small ones, were for Pentious. He should have realized how important something like affection was for the snake. It was pretty obvious now that he thought about it. He hadn’t really had any in so long. Of course it would be one of the things he would crave the most in a relationship.

He was going to have to get better about stuff like that.  
_____________________________________________

The next time Pen came over. Henroin was prepared to do a little bit more. Pen was obviously disheartened when he slithered into the room to see Henroin doing work. 

Pen turned around and started slithering away.

“Where ya goin’ doll?” Henroin asked.

Pen was surprised. Henroin had never called him anything but ‘Pen’ or ‘Pentious’. He also didn’t think the scorpion had seen him. 

“I-uh—“

“Well? Get ova here darlin’.” Hen said.

Pen was quick to obey. He slithered over. He hesitated when he was close though. Henroin grabbed him and sat the snake down in his lap. 

Pen smiled and nuzzled into the soft fur. He was expecting to be ignored for the most part, but he was content with the knowledge that at least Henroin wanted him here. This was definitely an improvement already.

Instead of ignoring the snake completely though, Henroin gently stroked the snake’s tail with one hand, and wrapped another around the snake. His other two hands worked on whatever he was working on before. 

Pen decided this was much better than before. He purred into the soft chest happily. To be honest, he didn’t expect to have Henroin’s undivided attention, especially not when the scorpion was still working, but he had expected some atttention. This was much better. This felt nice. Having his boyfriend participate in showing affection, even if only a little, meant a lot to the snake.

The snake probably couldn’t see it, but the scorpion had been looking at the snake periodically. He cracked a small smile when he saw Pen had fallen asleep.


	2. Kill for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few of Henroin’s guys are pissed at Pen. 
> 
> This gets a bit graphic at the end.

When Pen started coming over, everyone was a bit surprised. Who was this guy? Why was he always around the boss? What the fuck did they do in there?

They hadn’t ever really hidden their relationship, but a lot of the family was still surprised when they were seen kissing. The news had traveled fast. Soon everyone in the family knew that the boss had a new lover, and it was a man.

This brought a lot of fascination with it. Who was this snake that made their boss soft? How had he gotten the man who disowned his son for being a fag to turn gay? 

The truth was, Anthony was never disowned for being gay. No, Henroin had known the kid liked men since he was three. Hell, Henroin had known he liked men and women since he was 16. Anthony was kicked out for being a prostitute.

Most of the family wasn’t aware of this though. 

This only allowed them to be more suspicious of the snake.

They all thought he was far too bold. He could slither up and sit down in the Boss’s lap with no invitation. He had mouthed off and talked back on multiple occasions, though rarely in front of anyone and never without reason. The snake came and went as he pleased. Many in the family envied him for that. Many more hated him for it. Hated that this outsider was given special privileges.

Most were convinced he was up to something. That he was plotting against them somehow. Which he wasn’t.

Either way, there were three in particular who had a very strong hate for Pen. Claudio, Cassio, and Mario.

So strong was their hatred for the snake, that they plotted to get rid of him. Mario in particular was extremely bitter. He led the operation.  
_____________________________________________

Pen was slithering into the large house the spider mafia operated from. He was there to see Henroin, like always. He slithered past one of the many dark hallways in the house. He felt a pair of hands grab him and he lashed out with a hiss, teeth sinking into the nearest flesh. This happened to be Claudio.

“Ya bitch!” He said, ripping the snake from his throat. 

Pen hissed at him, teeth dripping with the last of his venom.

“Claudio, ya good?” 

“Yea-No.” he said, wobbling a bit before passing out and convulsing.

“You little!” Mario said.

Pen just hissed back.

“Cas, hand me da rope.” 

Cassio handed Mario the rope and Mario tied the snake securely.

“Let me go!” Pen yelled.

Mario placed a gag on the snake before grabbing a large sack. Cassio shoved the snake in the sack and loaded it into the car.

Pen was freaking out. He had no idea what these people wanted, or what they were going to do to him. He really just wanted to be with Henroin.  
_____________________________________________

Arackniss was walking by a hallway on his way to see his father. He heard strange noises and looked to see Claudio twitching in the hall.

“Claudio what the hell?”

“Fuck!” Claudio said. He was clearly not quite entirely present.

“What da fuck happened Claudio?” Niss asked, grabbing the spider’s shirt.

“Dat snake bish bitted mae.”

“Why?” That did not sound like Pen at all.

“Heh! We copshered hims!”

Arackniss’s eyes widened. He grabbed the front of the larger spider’s shirt and drug him to his father’s office. He kicked the door open and dragged Claudio inside.

“Arackniss? What the...what happened ta him?” Henroin asked.

“Tell him Claudio.”

“Dat snaky bish you’re dating bitted mae.” He slurred.

Henroin raised an eyebrow.

“Tell ‘im why he bit ya Claudio.”

“Heh! Ish funny relly. We weres capshurin’ hims and he bitted me when I grabbeded hims.” He slurred.

“Where the fuck is he?!” Henroin screamed.

“At da werehoush. Da one by da docksh. Shh. Itsa secret! Don’ tell da bosh!” 

“Nice job Niss. LUCA!”

“Ya Boss?”

“Take this piece a shit downstairs for some behavioral correction.” Henroin said darkly.

“Yes Boss.” Luca said as he dragged Claudio from the room.

“Niss, get the car.” His father ordered.  
_____________________________________________

Pentious felt himself being lifted and his clothes ripped off before he was tied to a chair. He cursed when they were smart enough to tie each hand individually, along with his chest, waist, and tail. He was not wiggling out of this one.

“So, tell me whore, how da fuck didja get da boss ta sleep wit ya?” 

“What?”

A container of shimmering liquid was brought out. Holy water. Pen eyes widened. He struggled against his bonds.

“Oh? So ya know wat dis is? Well den I suppose you’ll be willin’ ta answer our questions. So spill.” Mario said.

“I didn’t do anything! We just started sleeping together. I swear!” The snake said desperately.

“Liar!” Cassio accused.

Cassio brought out a knife and dipped it in the water. Pen struggled harder as the knife was brought closer. The snake screamed when the kife slashed deep into his tail.

“What are ya tryin’ ta do wit da boss?” Mario asked.

“Nothing!” Pen screamed.

“Cassio?”

“Wrong answer.”

Cassio dipped the knife again. He created a bigger slash across his chest and one on his arm.

“Every time ya lie, ya get an extra cut!” Cassio said.

“I don’t know anything! I’m not doing anything!”

A cut to his other arm, and two to his tail.

“Please! I swear!”

Two more to each arm.

“Why are ya datin’ the boss?”

“I-because I love him!”

Five more cuts.

“I do!

Six more. The snake was up to 21 cuts.

“Tell us!”

“No! I’ve told you the truth!”

Seven more cuts.

“Mario, I don’ tink we’ll get anywhere like dis.” Cassio said.

“I agree.”

Mario took the vial and tipped it onto the snake’s tail. Pen let out a blood curdling screech. His body shook from the pain and his body was trying to shut down. Tears leaked from his eyes.

“Now we’re gettin somewhere. Tell us!”

“I-I don’t...nothing....I love him.” The snake whispered weakly.

“Shut up!” 

The spider poured the holy water on the snake. This time on over his chest. The snake let out an ungodly screech of pure agony. Pentious’s body shook, nearly seizing. The snake slumped in the chair.

“Pathetic. Cas grab da ice water.”

“Why da fuck would da boss date such a pathetic piece a shit?” Cassio asked as he grabbed the bucket.

“I don’ know Cas. Damn whore prolly has him brainwashed.” Mario answered.

Cassio dumped the cold water on the snake. The poor serpent gasped. It was so cold. He started shaking hard. 

Mario dumped the last of the holy water on Pent’s stomach. Pen’s mouth opened as a final, tortured scream left him. The snake convulsed a few times before his eyes rolled back and he slumped forward.

“Prolly. He’s a pretty little thin’ isn’t he?” Cassio remarked.

“Definitely. I might like a piece a dat.” Mario said.

“Me too.”

“I bet he’d like dat. Don’ you?” Mario said.

“Would someone explain what da hell is goin’ on?!” 

They both looked to see Henroin walking towards them.

“B-boss?!” The two spiders exclaimed.

“Well? No one’s answerin’ my question.” Hen said.

“Well ya see boss. We tought da snake was shady so-“

“I don’ wanna hear it.” Hen said. 

The scorpion pulled out a gun and shot them both. Cassio right in the face, and Mario in the abdomen. Cassio died instantly. The scorpion turned his attention to the still living Mario.

“So, let me get this straight. Ya doubted my ability to judge someone, kidnapped my boyfriend, and tortured him. Is that right.” The scorpion asked.

Mario nodded.

Henroin grabbed the spider’s torso and legs and pulled. There was a popping sound and screams as the spider’s joints dislocated. There was tearing of fabric and a sickening wet tearing sound mixed with blood curdling screams. Finally, there was a wet plop as the demon’s intestines fell to the ground shortly before his screams died out.

Henroin turned his attention to the naked snake. The scorpion took out his knife and cut the ropes binding the snake. He slid his coat off and draped it over the shivering snake before lifting the serpent into his arms.

Pen groaned as he was moved. Most of his injuries had stopped bleeding or were burns caused by the holy water. Pen whined when Hen squeezed him a bit getting in the back of the car. 

Arackniss texted the family’s doctor and told him to get to the house before he started the car up. He glanced back and saw Henroin holding the snake tenderly. Pen whimpered loudly when they went over a bump on the road.

“Shh. It’s alright mio tesoro.” The mafioso comforted.

Arackniss smiled softly. He hated that the guy had gotten hurt, but he hadn’t seen his dad like this since before his mother died. That was almost 80 years ago.

His dad really loved this guy, huh?

Pen shivered a bit and nuzzled into Henroin’s warm fluff. He sighed softly and gave the tiniest hint of a smile. Henroin smiled and stroked the snake’s cheek gently. 

They finally arrived back home. Henroin carried the snake to his own room. The doctor was already waiting there. Arackniss smiled at the man. He was another spider demon, one his father trusted.

The scorpion laid the snake down on the bed and the doctor ushered the father and son from the room. Arackniss took his father to clean up. Henroin was covered in blood, Mario’s and Pen’s.

“Come on, let’s clean up.” He said.

Henroin grunted but followed. As soon as he was clean he went back to stand outside his room, waiting for the doctor to come out.

Finally, he did. 

Henroin looked at the man immediately.

“Is he ok?”

“He’ll be fine, but it will likely take a bit time. He should wake soon. If he does, try to get him to drink and eat, but don’ force him. He’ll probably be tired, let him rest. I’ll be back in a few days to check on him again. Oh! And don’ be alarmed if the injuries don’ heal fast, a lot of them were caused by a weapon dipped in holy water. Don’ forget to change the bandages. I’ve left more instructions for medication in there as well as the medication itself.”

Henroin nodded. He hesitated on entering though.

“As long as you do not wake him, you can go in. As long as it’s not anything strenuous, feel free to do whatever.” The doctor said.

Henroin was in the room in a flash.

Pentious was sleeping on the bed. His face neutral and a bit tense, but not too much. The snake was tucked under the blanket, his chest and arms were exposed though. Both were covered in bandages. Henroin sat on the side of the bed and gently held the snake’s hand. Pen seemed to relax with this.

Not too much later, the snake began to stir.

“Hen?”

“Pent! How do ya feel?” Henroin asked.

“Hurts.” Pen rasped.

“Just a sec.” Henroin took a moment to review the instructions and gave the snake exactly the right amount of medicine. 

“Do ya need anythin’ ta drink?” Henroin’s asked.

Pen just nodded. His throat hurt like hell, probably from screaming. He could definitely go for some water. And cuddled. Definitely cuddles. It was cold. Henroin got him some room temperature water. He didn’t want to freeze the snake. He helped the snake sit up a bit so he could sip the straw. 

“Thank you.” Pen said. His throat definitely felt a bit better.

“Ya need anythin’ else?” Henroin asked gently.

Pen pulled out his sweet puppy-dog-eyes and said “cuddles?” in his sweetest voice.

Henroin nearly melted to the floor at the adorableness. He really was weak for the snake. Henroin nodded and slid in carefully, not wanting to hurt the snake further. Pentious nuzzled the scorpion’s warm chest and drifted back to sleep.

Henroin watched the snake slip into unconsciousness and smiled. He just wanted to scoop the snake into his arms and hide him away. Just to keep him safe. He knew he was going to have to address the incident more thoroughly to make sure it didn’t happen again. For the time being though, he just wanted to hold the snake and make sure Pen was completely alright.

He stayed awake and gently held the snake. He stroked his cheeks and pet his scales soothingly. The snake sighed and burrowed in closer. 

He was afraid to fall asleep. He was so much bigger than the snake. What if he rolled over and hurt him. Or did something else to hurt the snake? He really couldn’t bear the thought. So he remained awake.

Eventually though, he drifted off as well.

When he woke, Pen was thrashing wildly on the opposite side of Henroin’s massive bed. He was whimpering and crying. Henroin gently woke the snake. Pen gasped and sat up quickly. He cried out and fell against his boyfriend’s large chest.

Henroin hushed him and comforted him as he gasped for breath. When he could finally breathe, Pentious wrapped his arms around the large, soft scorpion. He buried his head into the thick fluff and whined. 

“Shh. It’s alright.” Henroin said.

He spent most of the rest of the night comforting the snake. Both fell asleep again just as the sun began to peek above the horizon.  
_____________________________________________

A few days later the doctor came by and cleared the snake to get out of bed. Henroin started working again after that. He had spent the last few days tirelessly watching the snake and tending his every need. Arackniss had done most of his work over the last few days for him anyway.

Henroin refused to let the snake out of his sight. When started working again, he just brought most of his work to the bedroom and did it in there. Pentious was convinced he’d get some alone time today since Hen had a meeting. 

Boy was he wrong.

Henroin sat at his desk with the snake in his lap. He had a massive arm wrapped around the snake the whole time. The other demon was shocked to see Pen sitting in Henroin’s lap. So shocked the didn’t realize he had been staring. 

Pentious glared at the other demon who was staring at him rudely. The demon jumped and looked away. He definitely didn’t want to incur the mafioso’s wrath by ogling his... whatever the snake was to the scorpion.

The demon left less than an hour after arriving and Henroin started doting on the snake once again. Pentious, at this point, wasn’t sure if he found it annoying or cute. Probably a bit of both. Especially cute. He enjoyed attention, any attention, especially from his lover. It didn’t change the fact that he thought the scorpion was being overprotective.

After two weeks the scorpion finally let the snake be alone for a little while. Pentious knew that it was only because Arackniss had volunteered to stand outside the room to make sure no one got in.

Pentious was almost completely healed at this point. And he was horny as fuck. He used the time alone to bathe properly and stretch himself nice and wide for the scorpion. Because when Henroin got home, he was going to demand to be fucked. Henroin had practically refused to do anything remotely sexual since the incident and Pentious was seriously horny. It had been more than two weeks since the last time they had sex. He really wanted the scorpoin’s big dick.

He had a plan to get that big dick though. A good plan.

___________________________________________

“He’s not gonna take no for an answa. Just a warnin’.” Was all Arackniss said before he walked away.

Henroin had no idea what Niss was talking about.

He got the picture when he saw Pen.

The snake was spread out seductively on the bed. His ass was in the air and he had his fingers stuffed inside his glistening hole. His twin erections poked out and twitched. His breathy little moans were absolute music. 

“Henny.” He sang.

“Yeah?”

“Come here.” He said, reaching his arms out.

The scorpion couldn’t resist. The snake was spread out so invitingly. Henroin leaned over the little snake. Pentious grinned and kissed him. Henroin gently stroked the snake’s body. Pentious was still a bit sore. He didn’t care though. He was fucking horny. The snake turned around to face his lover, still displaying his hole. 

“Hen! I’m horny!” 

“I don’ wanna hurt ya darlin’.” He said, voice filled with concern.

“Y-you won’t, just please! I need this! Please, I need it so bad!”

“ Shh I’ve got ya dear.” The scorpion said sweetly.

The snake wove his fingers through thick fur and grasped tightly when Henroin’s fingers slipped into his hole. He started with two. They were thick. He slid a third in and winced when Pen cried out, he relaxed when it turned into a moan. Pen was extremely pent up sexually, pretty much any touch like this would make him cry from pleasure.

He slid his fingers out of the velvety crevice and slipped his cock into the snake. Pentious moaned. It was bigger than the fingers. It slid in and Pent practically screamed. Henroin stopped when he bottomed out. 

“Are ya alright gorgeous?” He asked.

“Mmm. So good! S-so full!” The snake said.

The snake was stuffed. His little belly bulged from the massive dick. Henroin rolled his hips experimentally. Pen moaned and held him tighter.

“Tell me if I’m hurtin’ ya.” Henroin said.

“God just fuck me!” The snake demanded. 

The snake saw stars every time the scorpion thrusted. His gentle hands stroked his cheek and back lovingly. Pen’s long tail curled affectionately around Henroin’s leg. It was lovely. So, so, lovely.

“Oh god! Right there!”

Henroin smirked and aimed his thrusts at the magical bundle of nerves. The snake was crying out in ecstasy with every thrust. He started to practically scream from the mind blowing pleasure when the scorpion grabbed his cocks.

“Ah. Hen I’m going to—!”

“Cum for me. I’ve got ya, mio tesoro.”

That was what did it. The Italian endearment sent him over the edge. He came with a cry. His muscles clenched and spasmed as his eyes rolled back into his head from the sheer pleasure. The snake shot ropes of sticky, white cum over his own stomach and the scorpion’s hand.

Henroin grunted as the snake’s velvety walls tightened around him. He came into the snake with a groan. Pen moaned. It was lovely, and warm. He was so tired now. He could barely keep himself from falling asleep.

Henroin got a soft towel and carefully wiped him clean. Gently, he pulled the snake up into his large arms. The poor snake was almost asleep, and very much out of it. 

“Mmm, Henny?”

“Yeah?”

“Mmm, love you.” The snake said sleepily.

Henroin looked at the snake calculatingly. His sleepy look of pure adoration was proof enough; Pen was telling the truth, whether he realized it or not. Henroin stared at the snake, his eyes softened. 

“Ti amo, mio tesoro.”

Pen smiled and snuggled into the scorpion’s fluffy chest. The mafioso held the snake close to him. He gently kissed each of the snake’s knuckles and stroked his back comfortingly. 

Pen sighed and drifted into sleep.


	3. Cold.

Pentious had only recently started spending the night in Henroin’s home. He already adored it. Especially sleeping with the scorpion. He adored snuggling deep into the thick fluff that covered the scorpion. He could just drift to sleep feeling safe and loved. And no matter how cold it was, Henroin’s fluff was always warm. He almost always fell asleep warm and surrounded by love when he spent the night.

Tonight was different though. 

Tonight, the snake had to go to bed alone. Henroin was busy with a deal and wouldn’t be back until very, very late. He was supposed to have been back much earlier, but he wasn’t. Pentious was tired, too tired to drive home, He bro in had told him on the phone he could stay anyway if he liked. He was too tired to refuse the offer. 

He tossed and turned from nightmares that plagued his subconscious. The scorpion’s unexpected absence had a larger effect on him than he had originally thought it would. He awoke at some point just after midnight. He couldn’t stop shaking. He was so cold. Too cold.

He was nauseous. He slithered quickly into the bathroom and vomited up everything he had eaten that day. He felt disgusted. He couldn’t stop the violent shivers that racked his body. Tears slid down the snake’s face.

He managed to slip back into the bed and wrap himself with the covers. It was at least a bit warmer under the covers. The snake grabbed his phone.

[Dulce Serpente]: Heelp 

He received no response.

He tried to call but the scorpion didn’t pick up. He tried again and was thrilled when Henroin did pick up. 

“H-Hen! The he—“

“Pen, darlin’, I love ya but I’m a little busy right now.”

“But—“

“I’ll see ya when I get home.”

The scorpion hung up. He dropped the phone. His fingers shook violently. He could barely pick it up, much less use it. Tears poured down the snake’s face. The temperature was dropping lower and lower by the minute. The snake felt himself grow drowsy and he fought it, but in the end, the cold won out and the snake fell into a deep restless sleep.

Henroin arrived home at around 3:30 that morning. He was going slide into bed with the snake for a while then spend the day together. At least, that was the plan. 

He was thrilled to come into the room and find the snake already sleeping. He slipped in next to the snake and wrapped his arms around the snake. He flinched back from the snake’s cold skin.

The snake wasn’t shivering. In fact. He wasn’t moving at all. He didn’t even appear to breathing. He took the snake’s pulse.

He was concerned when he didn’t feel any beat for 15 seconds. He tried again. The pulse was 2 beats per minute. He had heard of something like this before. Basically it was like hibernation, but for snakes. Henroin was still extremely worried. 

He felt the snake wiggle towards him on the bed. Carefully, he tucked the snake into the covers and went to go get a space heater from the closet. He turned it on high and slipped into the bed with the snake. Pen whined and wiggled towards him. Henroin chuckled and pulled the snake close. 

Pen started shivering violently a while later. 

“H-h-h-he-he-hen?”

“Hey gorgeous.” He said, “How’re ya feelin’?”

“C-c-c-cold!” He said.

Pentious slithered on top on the scorpion and burrowed into the soft, warm fluff. He wrapped his freezing tail around Henroin’s legs. His little hands were twisted in the warm fur on the scorpion’s chest. The snake was still shaking. Henroin wrapped his arms around the snake and fell asleep. He was exhausted. 

Pen didn’t dare get up. He didn’t want to wake his boyfriend. Not to mention everything outside the blanket was probably freezing. He felt awful. Tired, sluggish, and he was still cold. Every time he got to cold, especially this cold, he got sick, almost immediately. 

He was starving, but he simply didn’t have the energy to get out of the bed. It was probably for the best. If he ate anything he would probably just get sick right after. His head was pounding. Like his brain had gotten hold of a wreaking ball and was ready to break out of his skull. 

The snake managed to drift into an exhausted sleep. He hadn’t gotten any real sleep. And shivering like he had been just took so much out of him.  
___________________________________________

Henroin woke to find the snake in the same spot. He smiled and slipped out from under Pen. The snake moaned. Henroin went to the bathroom and came back to find the snake writhing on the bed and whimpering.

He looked at the snake closely.

To his utter shock, he realized the snake was sweating. Not only that, he was a bit warm, and very pale. Dark circles surrounded his eyes. He was crying. That fact worried the scorpion more than anything else. He had only seen Pen cry a couple of times. 

Pen stirred and looked around a bit before seeing Henroin. The snake smiled weakly.

“I’m gonna call the guys to com fix the heat, alright mio tesoro?” 

Pen nodded. 

Henroin smiled as kissed his forehead.

As soon as the don left to make the call. The snake dragged himself out of the bed and into the bathroom. The cold tiles made him shiver. He leaned over the toilet. He knew he was gonna puke. He had managed to drink some water at some point during the night and it was absolutely about to come back up.

Henroin finished the call and went back to his room to lay down with the snake. He was met with an empty bed, and retching sounds coming from the bathroom.

Pen had already finished and flushed by the time Henroin got there. He was extremely worried now. Pen looked worse than before. His usually shining ebony scales were reduced to a dull, dim slate gray. The snake was trembling a bit and seemed unsteady.

Henroin scooped Pen up into his arms. The snake first yelped in surprise, before sighing and relaxing into the scorpion’s warm embrace. He allowed the scorpion to carry him to bed and tuck him in.

“What’s wrong?” Henroin asked.

“M’ sick.” The snake said.

“Sick how?”

“Everything hurts, especially my head and stomach. And I’m cold, and the lights are too bright, and I’m nauseous, and shaky, and dizzy, and I just feel bad.” The snake whined.

“I’ll see if I have anything you can take for your head without food. Ok?”

Pen nodded slowly.

Henroin closed the curtains and went to look through the bathroom. 

He found something and gave it to the snake with a small glass of water.

“Do ya need anythin’ else?” 

“Cuddles.”

Henroin laughed. “Anythin’ _else_?”

“No.” The snake said.

Henroin slipped into the bed and pulled the serpent close to wrap his arms around him. The snake purred and sighed. After a while Pen fell asleep and Hen slipped out of the bed.

“Niss?” He said, poking his head out of the room.

“Yeah Pops?”

“I need you to run a couple of errands for me.”

“What kinds?” The small spider asked.

Henroin handed him a list. Arackniss looked over it and nodded. Clearly it was stuff for Pentious. A couple of business errands too, but mostly stuff for Pentious. The spider went off to do his errands and Henroin went to grab some things from his office. Mostly just paperwork. 

The scorpion worked in the silence of the room. Not a sound was heard, save for Pent’s breathing. The snake wasn’t sleeping peacefully, that was for sure. His breathing was too quick for the sleep to be good. A loud whine from the snake had the don up and next to his lover in an instant.

The snake tossed and turned now. His whined and whimpers picked up and were accentuated with heart wrenching pleas of “please” and “no.” The scorpion gently stroked the snake’s cheek to get him to wake.

Pent’s eyes flew open as he shot up. He gasped desperately, trying to force air into his lungs. Everything hurt. And he was cold. And thirsty. And he just wanted his boyfriend. 

The snake reached out towards the scorpion with his hands. His eyes were wide and tearful. He coughed pitifully, whining at the end because of how much it hurt his throat.

The scorpion gently slipped into the bed. The snake immediately wrapped his tail around his middle and laid his upper body on the big, fluffy chest. He nuzzled the fluff desperately. He just wanted some cuddles. Badly. The scorpion wrapped his arms around the snake. He gently pet his head and planted small kisses to his forehead.

“How about we watch a movie?” Henroin suggested.

“Ok.”

Pen snuggled up with his boyfriend and Henroin wrapped his arms around the snake, who purred. He was super gentle with the sickly snake. Pen just relished in the scorpion’s warmth and the comfort it brought. Large fingers gently stroked through his hood while another large hand rubbed his back. 

It was quiet save for the movie playing in the background. Henroin’s phone buzzed and he checked it. It was Arackniss.

“I gotta do somethin’.” He said gently. 

“You’re leaving?” The snake asked with big, tearful eyes.

“I’ll be right back.” Henroin said before turning to leave.

Pen sat there feeling abandoned. He was lonely and cold. Why was Henroin leaving? Did he do something wrong? He didn’t know. The room was still cold and the covers soon grew cold. Even with the heater, the room was cold. It was a very large room.

The door opened and Pen sat up. Henroin came in carrying a steaming cup, a bowl, and a blanket. 

“I’m back darling.”

“Hi.”

“I gotcha somethin’.”

Pen perked up at that. 

Henroin plugged in the blanket and settled it over the snake.

He handed the snake the cup and Pentious eyed it warily.

“It’s just some of that ginger tea you like. I though that might help your stomach a bit and warm you up.” He said.

“Thank you.” Pen said sheepishly. 

The snake smiled and sipped the tea. It was warm and delicious and did help settle his stomach. Pen purred when the blanket started getting warmer. It was so nice, and soft.

“The guys should be here to fix the heat in an hour.” 

Pen nodded. He yawned tiredly. He was so tired. And warm. The snake fell asleep easily. He was exhausted.

Henroin smiled and kissed the snake’s forehead. He went to finish up his work before the men came to fix the heat. 

An hour later he was done and the repair men were knocking on the door. He led them through the house and told them the problem. They got to work quickly and the heat was soon fixed. Pentious still refused to leave the bed for another day. Henroin was a bit frustrated by this, but he understood the snake’s caution. He probably still didn’t feel well either.

The next day Pen kissed his cheek as he quickly slithered out of the car and into his warm ship.


	4. Working

Pen loved sitting in Henroin’s lap while he worked. Any chance to spend time with the scorpion. He loved wrapping himself around the larger demon, feeling his thick fluff surround him. The scorpion’s warm embrace. The way he gently ran a hand across his tail gently. It was lovely.

Of course, he didn’t usually sit in on meetings. Today though, he had fallen asleep in the scorpion’s lap and Henroin just didn’t have the heart wake him. He knew the snake had been working late and not sleeping much. He couldn’t bear to wake the snake, not when he knew the snake would just go back to work, exhausted. Given the large, dangerous machinery the snake worked with, the don would rather not let the snake go to work while this tired.

So he let Pen nap in his lap during the meeting. He woke about halfway through, but decided to just quietly snuggle the scorpion. He wasn’t even paying attention. Just purring softly into the the scorpion’s silky fluff. 

“So uh, I gotta ask, who’s the whore?” The demon across from them asked suddenly.

“Excuse me?” Henroin asked angrily.

“The snake. Who’s the snake whore?” 

“He’s not—“

“I’m not a whore!” The snake said.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ve heard that before. I wasn’t talkin’ to ya anyway.”

“He’s not a whore.” Henroin said.

“So what is he?”

“I don’t ssssee how that’ssss any of your bussssinessssssss!” The snake hissed angrily.

The snake was becoming more agitated. His body was becoming tense. His words being hissed out. The snake looked ready to strike. Henroin had seen what Pen’s venom could do when he was pissed. He did not want that mess in his office.

“Hey, it’s alright mio tesoro. Shh.” The don comforted.

The scorpion gently pet the snake’s hood and tail, comforting him. The snake purred sweetly and nuzzled the scorpion. Pen relaxed and his hood went back down. He smiled up at the larger male adoringly.

“So what? You two are like... a thin’?” The other demon said rudely.

Pentious glared at the other demon. Henroin growled dangerously. Fortunately, the demon across from the couple was not completely stupid. 

“So anyway... I think I can get those crates out by Wednesday.” The other demon said, trying nervously to change the topic.

“Ya had betta!” The don said.

“O-of course!” The demon said before turning tail and running from the office.


	5. I can smell your fear

Pentious and Henroin both had very sensitive senses of smell. Pentious was repulsed by bad smells very easily, while Henroin found strong peppermint or other such scents absolutely nauseating. A candy cane or two he could handle, but extract or perfume made him want to vomit.

Furthermore, Pentious tended to get far more emotional or excited by smells than Henroin. Vanilla made him feel calm and cuddly, and a little horny. Lavender and chamomile made him basically melt and fall asleep. Cinnamon made him very emotional. He wasn’t sure why. Whenever he was around strong cinnamon he would get angry very easily and was always on edge.

This said, Pentious had a better sense of smell overall. Henroin’s was still ridiculously good, but nothing compared to Pen’s.

Which is why Pentious was so surprised when Henroin started yelling about him smelling like someone else as soon as he slithered into the scorpion’s office. Pentious himself didn’t smell anything. But then again, he’d just been through an embarrassing and traumatic experience, and his nose was a little stuffy from crying, not that anyone would be able to tell. Pen’s red eyes and scales made it almost impossible to tell if he’d been crying. No one would know he’d been through something that had him fighting off a panic attack.

As he was on his way here, a large incubus had grabbed him and pushed him into a wall. The other, larger, demon pressed a rough cloth to his face. He fell asleep within moments and awoke a while later in the same ally. He knew he hadn’t been raped, that he would feel, though he was sore everywhere. He wasn’t sure what happened, but he was incredibly embarrassed for letting himself be subdued like that. He couldn’t stop wondering what had happened while he was unconscious.

“Why da fuck do ya smell like someone else Pen?!” The scorpion accused. 

“I’m around other people all the time Hen. Why are you surprised?” The snake sassed.

“We both know dat’s not it! Ya smell really weird, like horny men. Why?!”

“I don’t want to answer.” Pen said with false confidence, eyes stinging a bit.

“Are ya cheatin’ on me?!” The don accused.

It was, in his instinctively possessive and angered state, the only explanation he could think of. Any other day he would have laughed at the idea. Today though? Today he had already dealt with two traitors, and Pen coming in late, absentminded, and smelling very strongly of other, very horny men, did not help. It really just made the don angry. Pen didn’t need to smell like anyone but Henroin.

Pentious fell silent. He looked at the scorpion incredulously.

“No! Of course not! How could you possibly think that!?” He screamed hysterically.

“If ya ain’t cheatin’ on me then would ya care ta tell me why ya showed up an hour late, smellin’ like someone else?!” 

They went on like this for hours. The bickering and arguing. They each said things they didn’t mean. After a comment about Pen’s obligation to the relationship, the snake almost lost it. The comment sounded too much like someone else he knew.

“Fuck you! I don’t have to tell you a bloody thing! I don’t see why you can’t just fucking believe me!” The snake yelled. Tears were threatening to spill, a couple already had.

“I don’ believe ya cause I honestly can’ think of any good reason why ya would be an hour late and smellin’ like other men! I can’t believe I fell for yer tricks!”

Henroin was not in the best mood, or mindset, to be dealing with this. He was not being rational. The scorpion’s day dealing with traitors had his mind in a confusing place. His brain was primed for mistrust and doubt, causing him to think in a way that was very uncharacteristic for the scorpion.

“What tricks? What are you talking about?!” Pen asked, tears were now consistently leaking from the snake’s eyes.

“I mean, it’s so obvious now that ya were playin’ me.” The scorpion laughed.

“That’s a lie and you know it! I would never do that! I love y—!” The snake was cut off.

There was a sharp slap, then a thud.

Pen lay on the ground clutching his cheek. His eyes stared fearfully up at the scorpion. It was just like before. His breathing was a quick staccato rhythm. Henroin’s was heavy and ragged. He looked feral. Any other time this would be incredibly arousing for the snake, but now it was just terrifying. His normally loving boyfriend was staring at him like he was his enemy.

Eyes which usually held love and adoration were now full of anger and betrayal. Henroin had never raised a hand to the snake before. He had never hurt the snake (unless Pen wanted him to). He was usually so protective and sweet. Now though? Now he was bitter and possessive, a terrifying combination, especially given his size.

“Don’ ever try ta say that ta me again.” The scorpion said dangerously.

“But I—“ 

A kick just above his stomach.

Any higher and the scorpion would have gotten an eye. Pen curled into himself. He looked at the other male with fearful, pleading eyes.

“I do lo—“

A shallow cut to the shoulder from the scorpion’s tail silenced him.

“Next time it’s your neck.” Henroin growled.

Pen whined. He had tears of fear and sadness pouring from his eyes, blurring his vision. The scorpion’s eyes, which up until now had only ever gazed at him with soft warmth and love, now glowed in anger. Pentious was afraid.

Very afraid.

Henroin could smell the fear, but had no idea if it was fear from being found out, or something else. Something he very much did not want to think about. Something he wasn’t sure he would be able to forgive himself for.

“I still don’ have an explanation Pen. I wanna hear it. If ya are cheatin’ on me, say it!” He said.

“I am **not** cheating on you!” Pentious said, voice cracking.

“Then let me hear the explanation.”

“I don’t wanna say!” Pen said pleadingly.

“Why not?!”

“I just don’t want to! Why can’t you just respect that?!” Pentious practically begged.

“God dammit Pen! Jus’ tell me!” Henroin demanded.

“Fine!” Pen caved.

Henroin stood there slightly surprised and looked at the snake expectantly.

“The reason I was late, and the reason I smell like someone else is because I was... assaulted.” The snake’s voice got very quiet at the end, but Hen still heard it.

“What?” The scorpion asked shakily.

He had fucked up badly. He should have known better. The admission was too genuine to be a lie, and he knew Pen. Pen wouldn’t lie, not about that. However little he knew about Pen’s past relationships, he knew Pen would never even think about lying about that.

“I was assaulted! Okay?! They ambushed me on my way here and...and they pushed me into a wall and I have no idea what happened after that. Okay!?” Pen screamed.

There were tears pouring down the snake’s face. Pentious shook with sobs. He tried to hold them back and quiet them but failed. He buried his face in his hands as he shook. The event had brought back memories that the snake had wanted to keep buried. The fear was so familiar .

Henroin stood there, shocked. He didn’t move or say anything. The room was filled with Pentious’s sobs. Henroin fell to the floor next to the snake held him close. Pentious startled and tried to pull away. Henroin held him close and stroked his hood and tail until the tense serpent relaxed.

“I am so sorry tesoro. Why didn’t you just tell me?” He felt terrible. 

God! If he’d have known he never would have said or done any of that! He should have known better! He should not have jumped to conclusions.

“I was scared, I-I don’t even know what happened. Not really. And I—I didn’t want you to think less of me.” The snake said the last part quietly.

He was embarrassed. He should have just told Henroin. He should not have let that escalate. He knew demons were possessive, especially when they cared about something, he should have thought about that.

“I’m so sorry.” The scorpion said.

“Wh-What? W-why?” Pen stuttered out.

“I messed up amore. I know ya would neva do that. It’s just...I don’ know, I got so angry when I smelled ya.”he admitted. 

“Why?”

“Cause ya smelled like someone else. I jus’ got so blinded by my anger I didn’ stop ta think. I know you would never do that. I’m so sorry mio tesoro.” 

“I-it’s fine.” Pen said.

“No it’s not. Ya were already hurt and I made that worse. I am so, so sorry mio tesoro. Ti amo.” Henroin said.

Pen broke down again. He threw his arms around the don and cried. Henroin picked him up and sat him in his lap. He gently held the crying snake and rubbed his back. Pen whined in obvious pain.

“Pen?” He asked, rubbing the snake’s tail.

“Ow!” The snake whimpered when a hand ran over his back.

Henroin realized then that his hand was covered in blood. He had not done anything to the snake’s back. That was concerning. He was hit once more with a wave of guilt.

“Shh. Come on, let me help patch ya up.”

Pentious nodded.

Henroin carried him into the bathroom. The don set the snake down on the lid of the toilet. He helped Pent remove his jacket and immediately saw the cut he had left. He carefully dabbed the blood away and disinfected the gash. He moved to start the snake’s back. He saw the state of the snake’s back and almost gasped. Lacerations and scratches lined the lithe frame, many oozing blood. He wiped the blood away and disinfected the cuts, wincing when Pen cried out.

“I’m sorry tesoro.” He said as he tenderly kissed thw top of the smaller’s head.

“It’s fine. I understand.” Pen said.

“It’s not fine. I hurt ya, that’s never ok.” Henroin told him guiltily.

“It’s just disinfectant, it’s not that bad, and it’s necessary. I can’t blame you fo—“

“That’s not what I meant!” Henroin snapped, causing Pen to flinch. “Sorry.” He apologized softly.

“It’s fine.” Pen said understandingly.

Henroin gently wrapped bandages around the snake’s injuries. “No, it really isn’! I hurt ya! I-I didn’ ask ya why ya were late, I didn’ think ‘bout what could have happened, I didn’ even botha ta ask ya about the blood! I-I—!” Pen felt a wet drip on his back.

“Hen,” the snake said gently. He turned to face the scorpion, placing a small hand over the don’s much larger one. “It’s ok. Niss told me earlier that you had had a rough day. I know you didn’t want to hurt me, not really. And I know you couldn’t really think too clearly.”

“That doesn’ ma—!”

“No, that doesn’t make it ok. But you weren’t thinking like yourself, you were stressed already, and that just sent you over the edge. It happens to everyone. I’ve had fits that left me replacing twenty eggbois.” They both chuckled, “I get it. It’s not ok, but you are clearly very, very sorry. I forgive you.”

“How the fuck are ya so calm? How can you just forgive me for _that_? I mean, why aren’t you scared? How do you know this won’t happen again?” Henroin asked almost hysterically.

“I’m calm and forgiving because I know for a fact that you are not an abusive person.”

“What?”

“Listen,, I’ve been in a bad relationship before, I know what abusive people are like. They shift blame to others. They don’t feel guilty, and they don’t disregard all the factors that contributed to their actions in favor of taking full responsibility. They act like manipulative children.” They both let out a halfhearted laugh, “You are taking full responsibility. You are not trying to rationalize this or blame anyone else. You feel guilty.”

“But how do you know it won’t—?”

“I know you feel awful about this. Most importantly, I know you won’t let it happen again.” Pen said with a smile.

“Heh, damn right.”

“Now, why don’t we go to bed and you can show me exactly who I belong to...” Pen grinned seductively. He ran his hands over the don’s chest suggestively.

“Yeah.” 

Henroin picked up the snake gently. He carried Pentious to the bed and gently laid the snake down onto the soft sheets. Since both were already naked, he didn’t even need to undress. Pentious gasped when his lover gently stroked over his crotch, teasing his slit.

“Oh!” 

Pen whined as his dicks slid out. The don stroked both in his hand, making Pen pant in need. Henroin was so much larger than the snake, he could fit both of his partner’s lengths with his hand. The snake writhed under the attention. He whined and wrapped his arms around the scorpion’s neck. When he felt slick fingers in his ass, he arched in pleasure.

“Careful Penny.” The don teased.

“Ah... oh god! Please!”

Hen grinned and crooked his fingers. Pentious practically screamed. The snake panted and whined, his breathing picked up and he gasped out a warning before cumming between them. Henroin grinned and kissed the snakes neck, still thrusting his fingers. The snake was still hard. Henroin added another finger, and the snake whimpered. He was beyond ready for the don’s cock.

“Henny please! I-I need you! P-plea—!”

“Shh.” The scorpion hushed sweetly.

He removed his fingers and released the snake’s cocks. He sat back and poured extra lube on his cock, slicking himself up. He looked at his serpent. A thin sheen of sweat covered the snake, and he was flushed a deep onyx down to his chest. His red eyes were lidded and his normally slit pupils were huge and round. His mouth was parted slightly, allowing heavy puffs of warm air to escape and showing off his fangs more than usual. It also showed his long red tongue, which flicked out periodically to taste the air. The snake’s tail swished every so often, before wrapping around the scorpion’s leg gently.

Henroin slid the snake’s tail over his shoulder before slowly guiding his cock into the snake’s hole. Pen’s velvety walls squeezed his thick length and Henroin couldn’t help but groan at the tightness. Pen’s eyes rolled back as he arched and practically screamed in pleasure. 

When Henroin was fully seated, he leaned forwards to kiss the snake gently. Tender kisses turned to a battle of tongues. Pen ended up sucking Henroin’s large tongue. The snake broke away and panted.

“Please move!”

Henroin complied carefully. He pulled out a bit and slid slowly back in. He sped his pace just a bit, thrusts becoming a bit faster. Pen cried out in ecstasy when Henroin hit his prostate.

“Oh god! Yes!! H-hen right there!” He gasped out.

Henroin grinned and aimed right at that spot. Pen was a panting mess. He was so full, Hen was huge. Every thrust propelled him closer to heaven. The snake could feel heal pooling in his abdomen. A tight feeling that only increased was telling him he was so close. 

Pen was panting, begging for his love to wreck him, to fuck him faster, harder, deeper. Henroin complied with the last two. He fucked the snake harder and deeper, but he slowed his speed, making Pen whine. The snake curled his tail around Hen’s waist as he gripped the mafioso’s neck. The snake gasped and arched his back again at a perfectly aimed thrust.

Two more perfect thrusts later he was screaming in euphoria, face buried in Henroin’s neck. He arched and shook as orgasm overtook him. Pen’s twin cocks spilled between the two. His muscles contracted, squeezing the scorpion’s dick with his walls and the rest of him with his coils. The snake’s soft insides squeezed the don and sent him over the edge right after the snake. He spilled his white hot seed deep inside the snake. Pen let out a breathy moan at the feeling.

The don pulled out of the snake and nuzzled his face, earning him a reciprocating nuzzle and an airy giggle. The snake fell asleep almost instantly. Henroin wrapped the soft blankets around the small serpent as he went to take care of something.

Henroin had Arackniss working on the case before morning, after which he went and laid down with his perfect little snake, who immediately nuzzled into the scorpion’s warm fluff with a sigh and a small smile.


End file.
